Ignorance is Bliss
by Saoirse3473
Summary: Very cute and sorta sad. Vader sees a homeless orphaned kitten and thinks about his past while letting the kitten sleep in his lap. VADER ON HIS GOOD SIDE...STILL LONGS FOR THE LIGHT...STILL REFERS TO HIMSELF AS ANAKIN! NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. That wonderfully genius mind of George Lucas does…Lucky son of a ….jk

Authors note: This is just an idea I got from playing with my kitties. They are the 2 cutest animals ever to have graced the universe! Anyway. I thought it would be very cute to see what vador would have done had he had the burden of a bundle of fuzz called a kitten. Also, **this is Darth Vader's good side. He refers to himself as Skywalker or Anakin.**

Summary: Vader gets a kitten. Yes. A kitten. Maybe he does have a soft spot.

Dedication: In Honor of the two fuzzballs that roam my room, Luke and Leia, and in honor of Darth Vader's good side, because he will always poses Anakin in him.

**Ignorance is Bliss**

The tall dark figure roamed the busy streets of Coruscant. Why he was there was unknown to him, but he continued to walk onward anyway. Despite the fact that he had probably terrified everyone he crossed paths with. He couldn't blame them. He was on an average 10 feet tall or so, and mechanical breathing. It was enough to scare the daylights out of every living soul. Sometimes it scared him. He, of course, would never admit it, but that's beside the point.

Darth Vader turned left to walk down an alleyway when he heard a small yelp. He looked around and saw nothing, yet he continued to hear it._ Good job, Skywalker, your going insane. First auditoria hallucinations, then what? Dueling with a ghost?_ Once more he heard a small yelp, followed by a squeak. He finally looked downward, sensing that who ever or what ever it was, it was much less smaller than he._ Then again, who isn't?_

Still he heard the small cries. He finally turned around and saw a small bundle of black fur and a pair of two big green eyes.

"Meow" it wailed, yet again.

Vader couldn't help but pity the poor lost kitten. _You're getting soft, Anakin._

He continued to look at the lost orphan and couldn't help but remember that he himself had been orphaned. Maybe he wasn't a small boy, but in the grand scheme of things, he was still somewhat a child. He barely reached adulthood when he had lost his mother.

Despite that Vader was known to be a ruthless warrior, he bent down and picked up he kitten. Immediately, it began to purr loudly like a motor on a pod-racer.

To an onlooker's point of view, this was a site to see. Darth Vader, fearless, and feared, warrior and right hand of the Emperor was holding a small black kitten. It was laughable site.

Darth Vader decided to sit down then. The Kitten sat in his lap and continued to purr. It soon fell asleep. Vader couldn't help but think that most animals were afraid of him, and so were most people. And they had every reason to be. Yet, this kitten was acting as if he was a regular human being. _Ignorance is bliss._

An hour or so passed, however, to Vader, it seemed it had only been a few moments. He still wandered why this cat did not run away from him, like most would. He heard somewhere that cats could sense danger, almost like a Jedi could. _Maybe he sees something inside me that tells him that I'm not that dangerous._

Maybe the kitten did. Vader, after all, was once a harmless little boy. Such a pity he didn't stay that way forever. On the outside, at least. On the inside, he was still a boy. He was, after all, about 30 or so. If not, younger. He had lost count once everything turned upside-down. He still longed for the light, but he soon realized, every time that he craved it, that he would get nothing but an execution order from Sidious. The thought made him shiver._ I created this mess, and closed every door to get out of it. What have I done?_ He continued to ponder on his past, wondering around all sorts of events, from the first time he met Qui-Gon to his duel on Mustifar with Obi-Wan, to the dreadful news of his beloved wife's death. It was almost too much to bear, and he felt like he was crying. However, he dared not to, for his master would sense it and he would be in for it.

Unable to keep away from those haunting memories, he dared to venture through his past, yet again. This finally brought him too much pain, as it had done before, and he felt a single tear roll down his scarred cheek.

Just as the tear left his eye, the black fuzzball moved, and curled up again, only to fall back asleep. Vader, not wanting to disturb the tired creature, tried his best to move with out waking the underfed puny fluff of hair. It was time for him to return. Vaderput the kitten down and decided that the tiny cat deserved warmth. He took off his cape and wrapped the meager excuse of a cat in it and turned to leave.


End file.
